


Take This Man

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Season 10, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With heaven and hell in order and the Mark of Cain four years behind them, Dean and Cas finally take that next step and get married.</p><p>Post Season 10, a canon!verse marriage fic, from proposal to first night as a married couple. Nothing goes as planned, but that's nothing new for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marry Me, Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I liked redeemed sort of ex-boyfriend grumpy Crowley so that's what I'm doing here, even though I doubt canon will go that way. Also, Charlie never died because her being dead is fudging stupid, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean proposes to Cas.

Cas leaned against Dean’s baby, knocking back half a bottle of Dr. Pepper. He wiped his mouth with the bottom of his threadbare LA Dodgers t-shirt. In the years since becoming human, Cas had developed an edge, the good kind, that made Dean’s heart skip and his legs tingle.

Where Dean wore plaid flannel, straight leg jeans and brown work boots. Cas wore t-shirts, aviator sunglasses and slim jeans tucked into motorcycle boots. Despite his hot as hell look, two seconds talking to the ex-angel, and it would be clear. Dude’s a fucking dork. (And Dean, God help him, was totally into it.)

“Heya, Baby,” Dean said as he crossed the Gas-N-Sip parking lot with a grocery sack full of snacks.

“Were you addressing me or the car?”

“Taster’s choice.” Dean smirked, skimming past Cas to the driver’s seat.

Cas hopped into the passenger seat in almost perfect time with Dean. Normally, Cas and Sam would have epic shotgun battles that, 9 times out of 10, landed Dean in the backseat. But Sam wasn’t here for this. The salt-and-burn in Illinois was just a ploy.

Dean reached into the pocket of his jeans and thumbed the silver band that had belonged to his mother. He would give it to Cas later today, and Dean hoped he’d accept.

As Cas dozed off in the passenger seat, Dean turned up the radio. Taylor Swift.

_And when we come crashing down_

_We come back every time_

_. . ._

Cas woke to a phone call from Claire, asking again if she could have a car for college graduation. Dean had already fixed up the beige two-door Jeep Wrangler she wanted, but Dean said it had to be a surprise. So until graduation, he would field her calls.

“I love you, Claire. Be safe,” Cas said.

“Yeah, you too. And don’t forget what I said about the car.”

He hung up. “Dean, where are we?”

“We’re a couple hours out.”

Cas yawned.

“Still sleepy, darlin’?” That was Cas’s favorite pet name Dean gave him. He didn't share the nickname with a car (like baby), and it just seemed to roll off Dean’s tongue naturally. Cas had tried out a few for Dean too. Though he mostly stuck with Dean, Cas threw in the occasional ‘honey’ when it seemed appropriate.

“Come here.” Dean patted his lap, smiling, as the midday sun shone into the Impala.

Cas stretched out, laying his head on Dean’s legs. Dean carded his fingers through Cas’s hair, and the gentle touch lured Cas back to sleep.

 

. . .

 

Dean was pretty sure this was the way. It had been years since Dean had been here. He wondered if the sigils he and Bobby painted still marred the walls. Maybe he would still be able to feel the angelic sparks in the air. Could time really erase raw power? Subconsciously, Dean touched his left shoulder where beneath his flannel shirt he could feel the raised brand Cas left on him when his grace cured the Mark of Cain four years ago.

Cas had stepped forward and gripped Dean’s blood soaked shoulder. As high on rage and murder as Dean was, he could still feel the divinity in Cas’s touch. Cas had lunged forward and crushed their mouths in a bruising and desperate kiss. The kiss stung because it tore away Cas's heavenly essence and pressed it into Dean. It burned like holy oil, like staring into the face of God, living through it but being purified from it. When it was over, Cas fell to the ground a human and Dean joined him, marked forever, marked beautifully by his angel.

Dean touched Mary’s ring again. Even though Dean was pretty certain Cas would say yes, he still feared this could be where the former angel drew the line – at becoming Dean’s husband.

 

It should be here. The barn – it should, right? But it wasn’t. It was just an open field under a star-littered sky. This was the whole plan. This was how Dean imagined it for months. Falling on his knees and holding out that ring and asking Cas to promise forever to him. The barn – it wasn't here, and that just threw off the whole plan.

He slammed on his brakes without thinking. The jerking stop threw Cas forward and knocked his head into the steering wheel.

“OW!”

Cas sat up and rubbed his forehead.

“Shit, man. Sorry.”

“That’s okay…what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just really have to go.”

“Go where?”

“Just go you know like _go_. Cas, come on.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “You need to defecate?”

“Jesus, yes Cas. Giant. Fucking. Dork. I’m telling you. I’ll be back.”

Dean hopped out of the Impala, and jogged to the nearby grove of trees.

 

. . .

 

Cas checked the watch Sam bought him last Christmas. They’d been parked along this dirt road for a long time and Dean still hadn't returned. Worried, Cas slid out of the passenger seat and headed the way he had seen Dean go – into the tree grove.

He found Dean. Dean was not alone, but accompanied by Crowley.

“We’ve talked about this, Dean,” Crowley sighed, “about what constitutes an emergency.”

“It _is_ an emergency,” Dean replied.

“Are you bleeding profusely? Are your entrails spilling from your body?”

“No, but-“

“Then it's not an emergency!”

Dean raised his hands then dropped them down hard against thigh. “It’s a love emergency, Crowley.”

“Somebody smite me.”

 _A love emergency?_ What was Dean talking about? He’d been strange all day. And now _this_? Secret talks with Crowley in the dark. The rational part of Cas’s mind knew Crowley’s feelings for Dean had always been unrequited, that Crowley was over Dean, and they remained somewhat friends because Crowley had been willing to give up hell to save Dean. He didn’t end up having to, but he had been willing. Cas couldn't hate the man; he knew too well how loving Dean felt. But he still felt a silly pang of jealousy.

“And you thought? Hell, _really_ Dean? I try to give the place a certain flare, but it’s not the Eiffel tower.”

“I don't know, man. It’s technically where we met. I panicked.”

“ _Clearly_.”

Cas couldn't just stand there anymore. He cleared his throat.

“Excuse me,” Cas said.

Dean shrieked and threw something he’d been clutching in his palm. It landed a few feet in front of Cas, so he knelt down to pick it up. It was a silver ring Dean used to wear.

“Cas.” Dean dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Dean,” Cas said breathlessly. “What’s going on? Why is Crowley here?”

“I’m being punished for all the terrible things I’ve done,” Crowley said with a heavy sigh.

Dean glared at the demon. “Can you poof out of here?”

“I would poof if I could poof.”

“Why can’t you poof?”

Crowley groaned. “I don't know. You think this is my idea of a fun evening?”

Both Cas and Dean were still on their knees in soft soil beneath branches that hovered over them like a deciduous atmosphere.

“I am very confused,” Cas said.

Dean smiled softly at Cas and took the ring from him. He looked at Crowley. “Can you just, like, turn around?”

Crowley huffed, but did as Dean requested.

“Cas, oh _Cas_. I had this whole thing planned out. The barn was supposed to be here - you know, the one where we met? But they tore it down, and that threw me, and then I realized it wasn't really where we met...at least it's not where you remember us first meeting. So I called Crowley, which was a terrible idea.” Dean took a deep breath, staring at Cas, clutching the silver band. Cas’s heart trapped itself in his throat; he couldn't swallow or breathe.

“Anyway it doesn't matter this was supposed to be perfect, and I don't know. It isn't perfect, but that's okay. I can’t wait anymore.” Dean latched onto Cas’s wrist with his free hand. Cas has kissed Dean, held him as he slept, wrapped his own body around Dean’s dick as he came, but this touch was something even more.

“Do you know what the last thing my mom said to me was? It was what she always said to me before I went to sleep. She said, “angels are watching over you”. And when I lost her, I stopped believing, stopped praying. Then you came along, out of fucking nowhere, and you saved me. You used to say it like it was nothing “I'll watch over you Dean”, but it was everything Cas. You’re everything.” He let go of Cas’s arm and held out the silver band. Cas trembled, mouth dry and eyes glued on the shine in Dean’s calloused fingers. He never thought, never let himself imagine that Dean would want _this._

“This, this was my mom’s ring, and it seems only fitting to give it to the person who kept her promise for her. I love you, Cas, and now it’s my turn to watch over you like you’ve watched over me.”

“ _Dean_.” Love heated his chest like warm cider as he looked at the miracle that was Dean Winchester, love of his life, backwards and forwards, forever and always.

Dean’s eyes were wet with tears. “Marry me, Cas.”

His answer was immediate. “Yes, yes, Dean.”

Shaking, Dean slid the ring onto Cas’s hand, then cupped his face and kissed him. Cas gripped Dean’s shirt and pulled him closer. Their mouths moved together, needy, practiced, perfect.

When they pulled apart, they touched foreheads and smiled, joy singing through Cas, more beautiful, more holy, than the choir of heavenly hosts.

“Can I turn around now?” Crowley asked.

“No,” Dean said, grinning, and he kissed Cas one more time.

 

 


	2. The Newly Engaged Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Sam throw Dean and Cas an engagement party.

“So when you gonna tell people?” Once Dean told the whole proposal story over the phone to Sam, Sam had asked a question. It was one Dean hadn’t thought about. He’d been focused on getting the ring, figuring out what he was going to say and how on earth he was going to get Cas to say yes. Now, all that was over, and this was the next step apparently: telling people.

“You can send out announcements,” Sam said.

“Announcements?”

“Yeah, like little cards that say “Dean Winchester and Castiel are getting hitched’.”

“Getting hitched?”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, but less hokey.”

“I certainly hope so.”

As doofy as it sounded, that was exactly what Cas and Dean ended up doing – sending out announcements. They actually had a surprisingly, not tiny number of people to inform. Jody, Donna, Alex and Claire. Charlie. Dorothy was back from Oz. Garth and his wife. Linda Tran (though she probably wouldn’t come). A few other hunters. There would’ve been Crowley, but he already knew. Cas had a few people in heaven, notably Hannah. Dean tried not to think about the possibility of the news getting beyond the ears of the angels, to people like Dean’s father. But he wanted Bobby to know. Ellen and Jo too…his mom, but that was. He didn’t want to think too much about that.

He and Cas had sent out the word, and all was mostly normal, though they’d yet to figure out why exactly Crowley couldn’t poof out the whole ‘proposal scene’. Still, it didn’t seem to matter much at this point. Dean hardly though about it because mostly he just got distracted by sleepy, grumpy Cas puttering around the bunker in oversized t-shirts and flannel pajama bottoms and that silver ring on his finger. His promise to…promise to spend the rest of his life with Dean. Or something like that.

They’d gone on a run to stock up on rock salt and holy water. When they got back, the bunker was completely dark. Dean and Cas both drew their guns instinctively. Then all the lights flashed on and people shouted, “SURPRISE!”

Dean lowered his gun, but Cas just looked plain confused and he kept his weapon trained.

“What’s going on?” Cas asked.

Dean laughed, pushing down on Cas’s gun. “I think our friends are throwing us a party.”

It wasn’t everybody, just the right people. It was Charlie, Claire, Hannah, Sam and Crowley (who was sitting in the corner wearing a party hat, looking put-out).

And the decorations? Well, it looked like Valentine’s Day puked all over the bunker. There were pink streamers, pink heart shaped balloons, cardboard cupid cutouts, but there was also a build-your-own taco bar so it’s not like he was complaining.

“Good, I’m starved.” Dean grabbed Cas’s hand and yanked him down the bunker steps. He could tell his fiancé (shit, fiancé…like damn) still wasn’t a hundred percent sure what was going on.

When they got to the bottom of the steps, Charlie tackled Dean in a hug and Hannah approached Cas calmly.

“Hannah?” Dean could hear the question in Cas’s voice.

“Sam tells me this is tradition. An engagement party.”

Cas looked over at Dean. “This is our engagement party.”

Dean chuckled, squeezing Charlie into his chest. “Yeah, darlin’.”

Claire hugged them both and reminded them about the car. Dean just shook his head and said, “You can always borrow Cas’s car.”

“Oh, the pimp car. Gee, thanks old man.”

Car frowned. “It’s not a pimp car.”

“Of course not.” Dean kissed Cas on the mouth, and Claire made a gagging noise, but she was smiling.

They all sat down at the table and passed around the fixing to make tacos. They laughed and told stories. Hannah even told them about when she accidentally made a whole new galaxy. Cas nodded like that was a totally normal way to screw up on the job. Everyone else just kind of stared. The whole thing was warm, nice and comforting. Not to mention, the tacos were delicious.

“Now that that’s over,” Charlie looked over at Sam with a devious smile. “We have a game for you.”

“A game?” Cas’s nose wrinkled (his worried face). “What kind of game?”

“The Newlywed Game!” She grinned brightly, looking downright proud of herself.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “But we’re not newlyweds yet?”

“I know, baby, but I think we’re just gonna have to roll with it.”

 

. . .

 

Charlie explained the rules to those present, like Cas himself, who did not understand this game. Thankfully, he was not alone. Claire and Hannah didn’t have any experience with this either. Apparently, he and Dean had to answer questions about their relationship and the object was to have their answer match their partner’s answer.

“Okay, we’ll try a sample one.” Charlie handed both Dean and Cas dry-erase boards with markers. “What’s Dean’s favorite food? Now you both write down your answers.”

Cas wrote ‘pecan pie’ in bold red letters on the board.

“All done?” Charlie asked. He and Dean nodded. “Now, show us all what you wrote.”

They both flipped over their boards. Cas looked over to see Dean’s and it read, ‘pecan pie’ as well.

“Hey, we did it,” Dean grinned.

“Everyone knows your favorite food.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Charlie laughed, “They get harder…and dirtier.”

“ _Charlie,_ _”_ Dean hissed.

“Well, they do.”

“Do I need to be here for this?” Sam shook his head.

“Yeah, I’m with Moose,” said Crowley, who was eating chips and guacamole out of the hat he’d earlier been wearing.

Charlie glared at them both. “Oh shut your mouths. On to the next question. Cas, what part of your body is Dean’s favorite?”

Dean flushed. “Goddammit, Charlie.”

“Hush and write your answer.”

Dean answered “Lips” and Cas answered “Penis”.

Everyone cracked up, but Dean just buried his face in his hands and mumbled, “I’m totally getting you back for that when you marry Dorothy.”

There were more questions:

_“_ _Who said I love you first?_ _”_ _That was Cas, and they both knew it._

_“_ _When did you know you were in love with Dean?_ _”_ _When Dean showed up at the Gas-N-Sip in Rexford was Cas_ _’_ _s answer. Dean had thought it was when he found out Metatron killed him._

_“_ _What first attracted you physically to Cas?_ _”_ _Cas had said eyes and Dean had said ass. Cas glared at him._ _“_ _I thought you said sexually,_ _”_ _Dean replied._

_“_ _What_ _’_ _s Dean_ _’_ _s favorite sexual position?_ _”_ _Cas said_ _‘_ _sitting on my lap_ _’_ _. Dean sheepishly turned over his board and it read_ _‘_ _sitting on his lap_ _’_ _._ _“_ _I_ _’_ _m seriously going to hurl!_ _”_ _Claire shouted._ _“_ _Not far behind you,_ _”_ _Sam replied._

_“_ _Who hogs the covers?_ _”_ _Cas._

_“_ _Where was their first time?_ _”_ _The backseat of the Lincoln._ _“_ _Eww,_ _”_ _Claire shouted._ _“_ _And you want me to drive that thing?_ _”_

_“_ _Who cries more at sappy movies?_ _”_ _Dean._

_“_ _Do you want to have kids?_ _”_ _They both answered yes._ _“_ _Really?_ _”_ _Cas asked. Dean nodded._

_“_ _Who cooks more?_ _”_ _Dean._

_“_ _Who is the level-headed one?_ _”_ _Cas_

_“_ _Where do you want to go on your honeymoon?_ _”_ _“_ _Hawaii_ _”_ _“_ _Norway_ _”_ _“_ _We_ _’_ _ll talk about it._ _”_

_“_ _Who usually wins arguments?_ _”_ _Cas._

_“_ _Who will cry at the wedding?_ _”_ _“_ _I will._ _”_ _“_ _I will._ _”_

_. . ._

The party was over about an hour later. Claire had already fallen asleep on one of the poofy chairs in the library, so she was staying over, but Charlie, Crowley and Hannah all left with some hugs and handshakes between them. Sam had gone off to bed, and Cas was fussing with the ribbon on one of the heart balloons. Dean snuck up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his neck, and breathing in the comforting smell of Cas’s after shave.

“Were you serious about Norway?” Dean muttered against Cas’s ear.

“It’s a very beautiful country. I haven’t been there in quite some time.”

“I’ve never been there.”

“So we should go.”

Dean chuckled softly, placing a kiss right underneath Cas’s ear. “But I’ve also never been to Hawaii.”

Cas spun around in Dean’s arms and kissed him on the mouth, licking against Dean’s lips. Dean kissed back and met Cas’s tongue with his own. He tasted like the strawberry margarita Charlie had made him.

“I bet I can talk you into Hawaii.” Dean winked.

Cas’s voice was breathy and warm. “You can try.”

With a sly smile, Dean dropped to his knees. Cas groaned as Dean unbuttoned his pants and released Cas’s half hard cock. Dean’s heart raced as he wrapped his hand around the shaft and pumped a few times. Cas threw back his head and moaned.

“Shh, darlin’,” Dean said. “Claire is asleep in like the next room.”

“S-sorry, Dean.”

Dean licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to have Cas’s ever-growing dick back between his lips. He leaned forward and took in the tip. He hummed, knowing it would send a shiver through Cas’s body. Cas gripped the edge of the table and leaned back, letting Dean have all the access he could want.

Hard in his jeans, Dean bobbed his head up-and-down, fast and then slow. He swirled his tongue and let his teeth scrape in just the way he knew Cas liked.

“Yes, yes, Dean. Please. I need.”

Dean pulled off just enough to say in a fucked-out voice, “I know what you need, Cas. I’ll give it to you.” He sank back down on Cas’s dick, swallowing all of it until he could feel it pressing, nearly gagging him, at the back of his throat. He hadn’t always liked that feeling but one he didn’t mind it at all now. Cas was shaking and muttering nonsense, his whole body stiff.

Over the last four years, Dean had gotten to know Cas’s body so well. Dean knew what Cas looked and felt like before he came. The gentle twitches of his cock, the broken little whimpers, the tense, tight muscles.

“I want to, Dean please, I want to.”

It was one of the dirtiest things Cas liked to do. Dude was kinky at times, embarrassingly dorky at others, but this just really got the guy off. Dean pulled off Cas with a pop then settled back on his knees. Achingly hard himself, Dean did what he knew Cas wanted and stuck out his tongue. Cas jacked himself while muttering “Oh, god. Dean, yes, yes, shit, fuck, YES!” He shot his load all over Dean’s tongue and chin, a little of it dribbling onto his neck.

Gasping for breath and leaning back on the table, Cas grumbled, “Swallow it. Please.”

Dean pulled his tongue back and did as he was asked. It was weird how used to eating come Dean had gotten while being with Cas – it was, well it was a big kink for the angel.

Dean shot to his feet and kissed Cas. He pressed him against the table with a growl and rutted against his leg until he was grunting and groaning. Pleasure hit him hard as he came in his jeans. His knees were a little weak so Cas held him up until he gained control of himself again.

“So,” Dean asked. “Did I talk you into Hawaii?”

Cas frowned. “Yes, Dean. That’s fine. I’m going to bed.” Cas zipped himself and walked toward the hallway.

 

. . .

 

It felt like itchy heat. It radiated in his ribs and legs – it burned in his cheeks but it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He just knew he did not want to talk to Dean. Not because he didn't _want_ to talk to Dean, but because he wanted Dean to _think_ Cas didn't want to talk to him. It was illogical, but Cas found himself often doing the illogical ever since becoming human.

They brushed their teeth in silence. When they changed out of their clothes, Dean slid into bed, naked as usual, but Cas wore a grey t-shirt and pulled on what Dean had once called “the unboner”. Back when Cas first moved in, Sam had given Cas a pair of his old Stanford sweatpants. Dean hated them. “Try getting it up when your boyfriend is doing a cosplay of your little brother,” Dean had said.

Back in the present, Dean eyed Cas and sighed. “Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“You're wearing your angry pants.”

“These are not my-“

Dean just raised an eyebrow. Of course Dean was right. They _were_ his angry pants.

“Talk to me, darlin’.”

“I’m feeling mad at you and I’m not sure why.” Cas sat down on his side of the bed.

“Because of the Norway, Hawaii thing?”

“I guess…it’s irrational.”

“Sometimes we just want our way, Cas. It’s normal.”

Cas ran his hands over his face. “It’s been four years, Dean. Will I ever really figure this whole human thing out?”

“I’ve been human a lot longer than that, and I still haven’t figured it out.”

“But we can keep trying to figure it out together?”

Dean flips off the light and pulls Cas against his chest. “Yeah. Together.”


End file.
